screwattackdeathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Chun-Li/Appearances
Canon Appearances Street Fighter II Chun-Li received an invitation to the second World Warrior tournament, and discovered that Bison had apparently survived the Thailand base's destruction. With this, she had the clear motive of destroying Shadaloo and avenging her father once again. The outcome of this tournament is not clear, although regardless of the outcome, Bison himself finally falls at the hands of Ryu's nemesis, [[Akuma]]. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Chun-Li was an Interpol investigator who had been searching for clues to the recent disappearance of her father. Getting into a friendly spar with an old teacher of hers and friend of her father, Gen, he gives her a lead into who may have killed her father—the mysterious crime syndicate Shadaloo. Finding its leader, M. Bison, she demands he tell her what happened to her father. To her surprise, Bison attacks and basically makes quick work of her, then flies away, laughing at her and telling her if she attacks him again he will kill her just like he did her father. With tears in her eyes (the last she swore to ever shed), Chun-Li swore vengeance. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Chun-Li teamed up with a United States Air Force member, Charlie Nash, to try to track and take down Shadaloo. She then ran into someone she would not have expected at all. It was Charlie's good friend and fellow lieutenant, Guile. Telling Guile he should not get in over his head and to leave the two be, Chun-Li learns he has orders to bring Charlie back. Attempting to use force to stop him, Guile immediately appears and holds her in his arms telling her that she can't force Charlie to not make what is right and for good intentions; nonetheless, she insists that she and her partner be left alone, to which Guile replies that he will never abandon friends in need. Eventually, learning that Bison tricked the Air Force into canceling the planned bombing of the main Shadaloo base, she rushed over to the two soldiers to tell them they were tricked and would have to destroy the base on their own. Chun-Li with Charlie and Guile proceeded to the Shadaloo base located in Thailand to plant bombs around the base as Charlie and Guile headed inside to destroy the Psycho Drive, but Guile then came rushing out, grabbing Chun-Li and telling her Charlie had urged both of them to get away. Meanwhile Ryu was fighting with M. Bison. Along the way Chun-Li saw a young girl escaping with several others (who turned out to be Cammy) and she found Ryu and escaped with him. Later Guile told her that Charlie was inside of the Shadaloo base during the explosion marking his apparent death in the process. Despite being distraught over the initial lack of evidence to prove Shadaloo's crimes, Chun-Li managed to shut down the operations of the Shadaloo evil empire. Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Having made her peace, she continued her work as a police officer, and retired from mainstream street fighting to teach young children martial arts after taking down Shadaloo for good. Urien kidnapped a young girl for his scientific projects, and Chun-Li manages to catch up to him. Challenging him, she defeats Urien and reclaims the young girl. Since then, Chun-Li has continued to raise her adopted kids. Street Fighter IV After retiring, Chun-Li finds life less than what she had hoped for, still feeling uneasiness. Eventually, incidents involving disappearances and abductions reach her, which rouse her fighting spirit, convincing her to return to the fight. Soon, she is tracked down by Guile, who reveals to her evidence of Shadaloo's return. She tells Guile that she is not just fighting for her father but also for herself, and that she will continue to be a cop. Donning her outfit, she returns to Interpol and teams up with Guile and Cammy to take down S.I.N. and discover what really happened to [[M. Bison]]. After she recovers from being defeated by Juri Han, she enters the new international fighting tournament to take down S.I.N once and for all. On her way, she is approached by Abel, who is searching for any leads on the Shadaloo organization. During the tournament, she also pursues Gen, who is also participating, for more answers about her father's death; Gen refuses and she is unable to force him. Later she encounters Juri once more, who she tries to arrest and although she is able to defeat her she is unable to bring her into custody.[6] Infiltrating the S.I.N. dam facility, she is trapped when Vega activates the base's self-destruct sequence. She is protected from the ensuing collapse by Gen, and is eventually rescued by Guile and Abel. Other Appearances Pocket Fighter Tatsunoko vs. Capcom SNK vs. Capcom Marvel vs. Capcom Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Street Fighter X Tekken Tekken X Street Fighter Film Appearances